


Is That Alright?

by karyv_mp



Series: Moving On [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Sets after the farm, Soulmates, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp
Summary: This is the continuation of my previous one shot called "What If I Never Love Again?", so If you haven't read it, do it first before you read this one!This one is based in the song "Is That Alright?" by Lady Gaga.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Moving On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802956
Kudos: 3





	Is That Alright?

"Life is so simple, a little boy, a little girl"

The farm is finally over, she's back home and he hasn't let go of her side since the moment she crossed the door, the kids are already asleep so they are alone in the living room standing right next to each other, looking at each other's eyes, too afraid to be the one to talk first.

He thought that he would never speak to her again, after Gladys came back to town and Alice disappearing with the farm, his chances of at least seeing her were almost null, but now she's in front of him, and she was going to live with him too, he knew that this is his last chance to make things right with her, he was really close to lost her for good, but that won't happen again, he will make sure of that.

His eyes filled with tears seeing the bruise on her cheek and the cut in her lip, he know he needs to take baby steps with her but he can't help it, he gently tugs her arm with his hand and when she is close enough he wraps her in his arms, she's a little surprised but she wraps her arms around his middle, burying her face in his chest as he kisses her head multiple times, he holds her tightly against his body, afraid that this is just a dream, they stayed like that for several minutes, enjoying the presence of each other, feeling again like those kids in love that they were once.

"Laughing and loving, trying to figure out the world"

They are still those kids, just a little older, remembering that they can melt other's problems just by being there for each other, even if the problems are bigger now it looks like it still works because there is no other place she rather be right now that in his arms, it's the place where she feels safe no matter what.

"It felt like summer, when I kissed you in the rain, and I know your story, but tell me again"

They know each other since they were 5, growing up in the same trailer park, with the same people, they know everything about the other even if they grew apart for some years. Now they haven't seen each other in months, not knowing anything about her undercover mission and he wants to know every little detail of what she's been through.

"Nothing you say wouldn't interest me, all of your words are like poems to me"

When they break their embrace, he leads her to the sofa and takes a sit next to her, he wraps an arm around her shoulders and she rests her head on his chest. "What happened in there Al?, who did this to you?" He softly whispers in her hair, she closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Nothing, is just...Edgar hit me when he found out I was the mole, but I'm fine and I don't want to bother you with my problems, you probably have a lot of things to take care of" "Hey" he says and tilts her chin up with his free hand so she can look at her face. "You will never bother me Alice, you can tell me anything anytime, I'll always listen to you" he says and runs his thumb in her cheek.

"I would be honored if you would take me as I am"

"I'm so messed up FP, why would you even want me around?" she says with tears spilling from her eyes "You're perfect Alice, I'm the one that is messed up, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you" he rest his forehead with hers "You're my world Alice, and I don't want to spend anymore time without you knowing the truth."

"I want you, to look right in my eyes, to tell me you love me, to be by my side"

She pulls back a little "What truth?" He cups her cheeks with his hands and wipes her tears, he looks at her and takes a deep breath, "The truth about my feelings for you, and the truth is that...I love you Alice" 

"I want you, at the end of my life"

"I can't live without you, I just can't, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, making you happy, making you feel loved" his voice raspy with all of the emotions he is feeling in that moment.

"I wanna see your face when I fall with grace, at the moment I die"

"I want to wake up next to you everyday and fall asleep with you in my arms, I want to show you how important you are to me, I want everything with you" tears leaving their eyes like a waterfall.

"Is that alright?"

"Please..." he pleaded to her, she knows that she shouldn't cave that quickly but life is too short and anything can happen, the last months were the proof of that.

"I can't live without you either" she says in a whisper and he feels like a weight is lifted from his body and he gently closes the small gap between them, being careful of not hurting her lip but she doesn't care, she grabs his face with her hands deepening the kiss, his hands travel from her face to her waist to pull her body closer.

They pull away from the kiss, she runs her fingers through his beard and says "I love you too..."

"I hope you're still with me, when I'm not quite myself , and I pray that you'll lift me, when you know I need help"

It wasn't an easy path to happiness, there were sleepless nights full of nightmares for Alice, all of the things that happened to her in the Farm, playing with her mind. FP holds her close every night, runs his fingers through her hair, whispers sweet things trying to make her feel safe.

He always waits till she falls asleep, watching her as her breathing gets heavier and heavier, he kisses her forehead before he falls asleep himself.

She is worried that this nightmares will never go away, that she will never be herself again, he promises her that this is just temporary, but no matter what he's always going to be there for her.

"It's a warm celebration, of all of our years"

He was right, she is getting better everyday, the nightmares are less and every night she sleeps more, thanks to FP.  
She thanks him every night and kisses him like there's no tomorrow and rests her head in his chest.  
She said to him once that the universe didn't want them together, but the truth is that the universe is the one that makes sure they find their way back to each other.

"I dream of our story, of our fairytale"

They've always dreamed about this, sharing a house, having their kids under the same roof, having Charles back in their lives. It was the possibility of a future together that made them carry on with all of their problems, it was that fairytale that kept Alice sane during her undercover mission, it was that perfect dream that kept FP away from grabbing a bottle and drink away his problems, the possibility of being with each other again saved them.

"Family dinners and family trees"

Awkward dinners in the Jones/Cooper/Smith house was a normal thing now, but they wouldn't trade them for the world. The kids would never stopped teasing their parents that sweared at the beginning that they were just "friends" sharing a house with their kids, that quickly changed when Betty caught them making out on the couch just a week and a half later after Alice arrived from the farm. Even Charles made jokes about their parents, knowing perfectly that their feelings for each other never faded away. 

"Teaching the kids to say thank you and please"

They usually take care of the twins every other weekend, but with Polly trying to recover in the facility and Cheryl and Toni stressed about college, the couple decided that it would be better if the kiddos moved with their grandma.  
The transition was easy, the kids already felt like home whenever they come visit so they didn't had trouble adjusting.

"Knowing if we stay together that things will be right"

They discovered quickly that they weren't as young as they were when they raised their own kids, but they knew that no matter what they have each other and that would make all of that situation more bearable.

"I want you, to look right in my eyes, to tell me you love me, to be by my side"

After putting the twins to sleep, they have finally some time alone, time that they are using to watch a movie while they are cuddling in the couch. She's the only watching the movie though, because he is to focused seeing the woman in his arms, how she looks so relaxed, how she looks more carefree, how she still looks like that teenage girl he had fallen in love with, he can look at her forever and he will never get tired.

She looks up and chuckles when she realizes that he's already looking at her "What?" She says.

"I want you, at the end of my life"

He smiles at her and cups her cheek with his hand "Marry me" he says softly, her breath hitches "Wh-what?" She asks, tears forming in her eyes. "Marry me Alice, let me be the one that makes you happy for the rest of our lives." 

"I wanna see your face when I fall with grace, at the moment I die"

She opens her mouth to say something but the words are not coming out, so she simply nods multiple times and grabs his face with her hands, she swallows the lump in her throat and finally managed to say "Yes" "Yes?" He says as he sits with her on his lap "yes! A thousand times yes!" He chuckles and kisses her hard, she wraps her arms around his neck and he squeezes her hips with his hands.

"I love you so much baby" He says after they pulled away, tears falling from his eyes too "I love you so much more" she rubs her nose against his and pecks another kiss to his lips.

"Is that alright?"

"You know that you're my soulmate, right? Because no matter how many difficulties are thrown in our way, we always succeed and we always find the way back to each other, that's what we are, plus soulmates are meant to be together forever" He says and rests his forehead against hers.

"Is that alright?"

She smiles at that "Mmm, I like that, so...forever?"

"Forever..."


End file.
